


Corps d'humain, esprit de loup

by Adama_chan



Category: Mononoke-hime | Princess Mononoke
Genre: Gen, Loup
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adama_chan/pseuds/Adama_chan
Summary: Moro ne savait pas quoi faire de cet enfant d'humain. De ce petit être pleurant et cherchant la chaleur maternelle. Moro prit alors une grande décision. Elle élèverait cette petite. Elle en fera une louve. Malgré son corps d'homme, cette petite fille sera une louve. Sa fille.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Titepuce5929](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Titepuce5929).



> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa du FoF pour Titepuce5929 ! Alors j'espère que ça te plaira, que je ne me suis pas trop éloignée de ce que tu désirais (c'est pas du tout sur le thème de Noël mais on va dire que ce n'est pas grave) et je souhaite à toute personne qui passe sur ce texte un joyeux Noël !

Deux corps gisaient à présent à ses pattes, inanimé et couvert de sang. Elle venait de tuer deux humains mais ne ressentait aucun regret. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient osé faire. Mais à présent, des cris et des pleurs retentissaient, venant du landau derrière elle. Moro se détourna des cadavres et s'approcha du bruit. Ces deux êtres humains avaient préférer offrir la vie de leur enfant en sacrifice pour rester vivant et s'enfuir. Ils étaient empli d'une telle lâcheté, d'un tel méprit que la déesse louve avait senti la rage et la haine l'envahir. Elle les avait punis, à la hauteur de leurs crimes. Ils étaient morts. Mais maintenant, qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire de l'enfant ?

La grande louve se rapprocha du berceau, voulant voir le petit être qu'elle avait renoncé à tuer. C'était une fille. Une petite fille ayant à peine un an. Bien que Moro haïssait les humains, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas l'abandonné. Cet enfant n'avait rien fait, il était jeune et innocent. Il n'avait pas à être puni pour la faute de ses parents. Mais qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir en faire ?

La divinité louve n'avait pas beaucoup de possibilité. Descendre jusqu'au village le plus proche était inenvisageable, c'était bien trop dangereux. Elle ne tenait pas à se faire attaquer par les habitants dudit village. Et puis, après la réaction des parents de la petite, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait faire confiance à d'autre humain. Et s'ils réagissaient de la même façon, envoyant l'enfant dans les pattes des prédateurs pour survivre. Que ces humains étaient lâches.

Il fallait qu'elle se décide rapidement. Ses petits l'attendaient dans la tanière. Moro ne voulait pas les laisser trop longtemps seuls. C'était ses enfants, sa descendance. Ceux qui prendront son rôle quand son devoir sera finalement accompli. Elle les aimait tellement, ses deux louveteaux. Et si elle faisait de cet enfant d'humain sa fille ? Comme cela, l'enfant vivra en sécurité quelque part, sans risque. De toute manière, bien malgré elle, Moro s'était déjà attachée à la petite. Alors c'était une possibilité parfaitement envisageable.

Qu'allaient penser les autres divinités et animaux de se mélange contre-nature ? D'un être mi-homme mi-loup ? Est-ce-que le Dieu Cerf serait d'accord pour qu'une telle chose arrive ? Non, elle n'avait pas à se poser de question. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle était Moro, la grande déesse louve, protectrice de la forêt. Le premier qui fera une réflexion affrontera sa colère.

Alors la louve prit délicatement entre ses crocs le petit corps, le débarrassa de tous ses vêtements humains avant de prendre la direction de sa tanière. Elle mit peu de temps avant d'y arriver et n'attendit pas avant de se précipiter vers les deux petits êtres qui gémissaient de faim. La louve se coucha à côté de ses fils, leurs permettant de boire son lait avec ardeurs. Ensuite seulement, elle déposa l'humaine entre eux.

Avec satisfaction, elle vit que la présence de la petite ne perturbait pas du tout ses louveteaux. Ils étaient trop concentrer sur le lait pour y faire attention. S'habituant vite à la situation, l'humaine imita les deux louveteaux et téta avec vigueur. Un sourire attendrit déforma les babines de Moro à cette vue. A partir de maintenant, cette petite était sa fille. Elle allait l'élever comme ses louveteaux, comme une louve. Elle sera sa troisième enfant, son unique fille. Et elle s'appellera San.

 

**xxXXxx**

« Mère ! Mère ! »

Moro sortie rapidement de la tanière, inquiétée par les appels angoissés de son fils. Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait recueilli San. Sa vie n'avait jamais été aussi mouvementée qu'à présent. Les trois petits étaient des boules d'énergie inépuisable qui attendaient la moindre occasion pour faire des bêtises. La louve ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle dû traverser la forêt entière pour les retrouver. Mais jamais on ne l'entendra se plaindre de cela. Elle aimait trop ses enfants pour y penser.

« Ichi ? Qui a-t-il ?

-Ni et San sont en train d'embêter les singes ! Et les singes ont dit que s'ils n'arrêtaient pas rapidement, ils allaient les dévorer.

-J'arrive... »

Quand même, parfois, elle aimerait vraiment que ses enfants soient moins énergiques. Surtout quand ils se mettent en tête d'aller déranger les autres espèces. Suivant son premier né, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt, à la recherche de ses deux autres petits. Au final, San s'était parfaitement bien intégrer à leur petite meute, les deux louveteaux ne faisant aucunement attention à son apparence différente. Des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention, lui indiquant qu'ils étaient presque arrivés. Moro eu ainsi la joie de voir ses deux plus jeunes petits en train d'insulter ces fichus primates. Qui étaient bien abriter sur leurs arbres et qui semblaient bien s'amuser des réactions des louveteaux.

« Ni ! San ! Ça suffit. Arrêtez de déranger les singes, ils ne vous ont rien fait.

\- Mais mère, ils ont dit que j'étais pas une louve, répondit San visiblement très énervée. Qu'un sale humain ne méritait pas un tel titre. »

L'heure était finalement venue. Moro n'avait jamais osé aborder le sujet avec sa fille, repoussant toujours ce moment à plus tard. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui avouer que malgré ses efforts, au moins physiquement et aux yeux des autres animaux, elle sera toujours une humaine.

« Nous avons raison. Humain pas être loup. Toi pas une louve mais un humain.

\- Faux, je suis la fille de Moro ! Je suis une louve !

\- Où est ta fourrure ? Ta queue ? Tes longues oreilles ou tes crocs acérés ? Toi pas louve et si toi pas humain, toi monstre. »

Un grondement sourd se fit soudain entendre, stoppant aussitôt la dispute. Moro qui n'avait jusque-là qu'écouté sans intervenir venait de se faire entendre. Et au vu de la colère qui semblait émaner d'elle, les singes avaient intérêt à fuir très loin s'ils voulaient être en sécurité. Ce qu'ils firent immédiatement, ayant trop peur de la louve blanche pour l'affronter plus longtemps. Ils s'éloignèrent à vive allure, les laissant seuls autour de l'arbre.

Avec un soupir, Moro se tourna vers sa fille. San paraissait très affectée par les paroles des primates. Il était tant qu'elle lui raconte tout. Alors, elle demanda à ses deux fils de s'éloigner, d'aller chasser ou jouer plus loin, le temps qu'elle discute avec San. Aussitôt, les deux s'enfuirent à vive allure laissant les deux femelles en tête à tête.

« Écoute San...

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Je suis un monstre ? coupa l'humaine d'une voix tremblante. Un être qui n'est ni loup ni humain ?

\- Absolument pas. Les singes sont trop bêtes pour comprendre une telle chose. Comme souvent, ils disent qu'est un monstre ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas.

\- Mais je suis quoi alors ? cria elle au bord des larmes.

\- Tu es ma fille. Même si tu as l'apparence d'un humain, au fond de toi, tu es une louve. C'est cela le plus important. Peu importe à quoi tu ressembles, tu seras toujours ma fille... »

Sur ses mots, la grande louve se rapprocha de sa fille, lui permettant de se coller à elle. San n'hésita pas un instant avant de s'enfouir dans l'épaisse fourrure blanche pour se réconforter. C'était tellement agréable, cette douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait dans ces moments-là. A présent, c'était rare que la grande louve accepte de les laisser s'enfouir dans son pelage. Ils n'étaient plus des louveteaux en quête de réconfort perpétuel d'après elle. Alors la jeune humaine profitait autant que possible d'un tel instant.

« San ? Tu viens chasser avec nous ? On à trouver un cerf qui semble s'être perdu au bord de la rivière. »

Étonnée d'entendre la voix de son frère, l'humaine se dégagea des poils blancs pour lui faire face. Ichi et Ni étaient là, devant elle, et semblaient hésiter à rajouter quelque chose. Puis finalement, ils prirent la parole d'une même voix.

« Sache que tu seras toujours notre sœur, peu importe ce que tu es. Nous t'aimons comme tu es et rien ne nous fera t'abandonner. »

Les larmes que San avait réussi à retenir menaçaient à nouveau de faire surface. Mais pas pour les même raisons. Elle était tellement émue de voir ses frères lui dire une telle chose. De voir toute sa famille lui dire qu'elle ferait toujours partie de leur meute. Alors, ravalant ses larmes, elle eut un grand sourire avant de parler.

« Bon, on va le chercher, ce cerf ? »

**xxXXxx**

San et Ichi étaient en train de se battre pour jouet, prêt de la rivière. Les années étaient passés depuis l'incident avec les singes et l'humaine avait depuis longtemps tourné la page. Comme l'avait dit sa mère, si elle n'avait pas l'apparence d'un loup, elle en était tout de même un. Quoi qu'en dise les autres, elles étaient une louve. Et cette pensée était tellement ancrée dans la forêt que plus personne n'osait dire le contraire. Elle était San, fille de Moro. Et rien ne pouvait changer cela.

« San ! Ichi ! Il y a quelque chose de bizarre qui vient d'arriver dans la forêt ! cria Ni en courant à leurs rencontres

\- Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi ? Ça ressemble à quoi ?

\- J'ai croisé les singes en rentrant et ils ont dit que c'était des humains. Vous venez, on va aller voir à quoi ils ressemblent ! »

Aussitôt ils suivirent Ni à travers les feuillages, San sur le dos de son frère pour aller plus vite. La louve à apparence humaine était curieuse. À quoi ressemblaient-ils, ces êtres si semblables à elle ? Ils ne mirent que quelque minute avant d'arriver à destination mais ce qu'ils virent les choquèrent énormément.

Oui, il y avait des humains. Beaucoup d'humain. Mais il y avait surtout plus aucun arbre là où ils étaient. La forêt avait toujours été grande et épaisse. Et là, en si peu de temps, il n'y avait déjà plus rien. Seulement du feu et des humains. C'était horrible. Un enfer. Jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer que quelqu'un pouvait faire une telle chose. Pourquoi tuer la forêt, l'essence même de la vie ?

« Vous vouliez voir à quoi ressemble les hommes ? Vous voilà servi. »

San sursauta en entendant la voix de sa mère juste à côté d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Mais maintenant, elle aurait vraiment voulu ne jamais découvrir à quoi ressemblait un humain. Un être qui détruit la terre sans se souciez des autres espèces. C'était un monstre, la fille de Moro ne trouvait pas d'autre mot pour le définir.

« Oh, jeune fille ! Retiens tes loups, veux-tu ? Nous allons construire une forge en cet endroit, au nom de dame Eboshi. Descends de ton perchoir et présente toi, tu es maintenant sur le territoire de dame Eboshi. »

Un humain venait de la voir et lui avait adressée la parole, attirant l'attention de tout homme aux alentours. Il lui avait parlé comme à un humain, lui parlant de chose dont elle ignorait l'existence et surtout en ignorant ses frères qui étaient pourtant à ses côtés. Comme si ses derniers étaient incapables de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. Alors San prit sa décision. Si les humains étaient aussi obtus et monstrueux, alors elle allait réagir de façon identique. Et le prochain qui s'adressera à elle en tant qu'humains mourra de sa main.

« Alors gamine, t'as perdue ta langue ?

-Le prochain qui me prend pour une humaine sera déchiqueté par mes crocs. Je suis la princesse Mononoké, fille de Moro la gardienne de la forêt et votre présence est une insulte au dieu Cerf ! »

Et sans attendre, elle courut vers le premier humain à sa portée pour le tuer. Ses frères et même sa mère la suivait, faisant également des ravages dans le camp humain, trop désorganiser pour répliquer efficacement. Ils finirent par se replier quand les hommes commencèrent à sortir de véritables armes et retrouvèrent l'abri des arbres et de la forêt.

Maintenant plus que jamais, San était persuadée d'être une louve. Jamais elle ne voudrait ressembler à ces êtres immondes qui détruisaient la forêt. Alors elle se promit de détruire tous les humains qui se trouveraient à sa portée. Elle ne laisserait pas les hommes envahir le territoire sacré du dieu Cerf. Elle était une louve, et rien ne changerait cela.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour la petite anecdote, les noms des frères de San signifient 1 et 2 en japonais. San signifiant 3, j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée de garder la même idée.
> 
> J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu et je vous souhaite une nouvelle fois un Joyeux Noël !


End file.
